Get Away
(Before: Darkest Nights) Chapter 1 Morning walked out of her house. "Owners." She growled. She leaped up onto the fence. "Hey, get off my territory!" She snarled to another kittypet. "Oh, sorry Morning." Mewed Gorse, her neighbor. Morning growled. All these idiots. She thought. "Hey! Idiot!" She called after Gorse. Gorse did not reply. Morning chased her. "What?" Mewed Gorse. "And stay off!" Snapped Morning. She looked at the other house. She saw Lilly walking around. "Hey, Ugly!" She called. Lilly looked up. "How dare you call me ugly." She mewed, walking away. Morning jumped over to her side, clawing her. "Ow!" She shrieked. "Ugly." Mewed Morning. She climbed a tree, watching over the neighborhood. She was the least friendly. Holly, a cat, walked over the road. "Get off my territory!" Yowled Morning. "No." Mewed Holly. "I`m not a scaredy-cat." Morning growled. "Get off our else." Holly was not scared. Chapter 2 Morning was furious. "Don't make me claw you, dummy." She mewed. Holly ran off. "I don`t want any trouble." She mewed. Morning leaped off the tree and over the fence. "I`m going in the forest!" She yowled. She leaped off the fence and broke into a run. I can`t take it! All the idiots! All the noise... Morning looked at the thunderpath. "Idiot Twolegs!" She yowled. "Let me pass!" Morning dashed onto the thunderpath, running into the forest. "I hope you miss me." She chuckled. Morning looked down on the sidewalk. "Gotta get outta here!" She yowled, dashing to the left. A rouge came by. "Hi." She said. Morning stared at the rouge and growled. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. "I`m Flame." Said the rouge. Chapter 3 Morning growled. "How dare you set your paws here?" She said. "Oh, you are a feisty one." Said Flame. Flame told her about the four Clans. "Really?" Said Morning. Flame nodded. "Then I join ThunderClan!" She said. Flame nodded. "They are the strongest." Meowed Flame. Morning grunted. "I don`t need you anymore!" She said, racing off. Morning couldn`t catch her breath. "Wait up!" Said Flame. Morning stopped. "What do I need you for?" She growled. "To show you the deriction!" Said Flame. "Ok." Mumbled Morning, half growling. Flame led her to a series of trees. "That took forever!" She groaned Chapter 4 "ThunderClan!" Announced Watercloud. "We are waiting for Moonstar, so I will say this to you. " She mewed. Cats grumbled. "We need more warriors, and this is a feisty she-cat. Her warrior name is Morningwater. She was a former kittypet, who wanted to get away." Whiteclaw looked away. "But...Watercloud!? How could you be such a stupid to let a kittypet in ThunderClan!?" He yowled in dissaproval. Watercloud looked him. "I am your deputy, and our leader has approved!" She meowed. "Deal with it or you will be exiled!" She yowled. Whiteclaw looked at the scowling faces all around him. Moonstar burst into camp. "Watercloud!?" She meowed worridely. "Yes, Moonstar?" Replied the gray she-cat. "There are rouges on our territory!" She spat. "Really?" Asked Maplestorm worriedly. "Yes." Replied Moonstar. ''Plantcloud was on that patrol! ''Thought Maplestorm. They rushed to the ravine. "Maplestorm! I`m fine!" She spat. Whiteclaw clawed a brown rouge. "I want to join!" Yowled a rouge named Swish. "This better not be a trick." Said Moonstar. She let the rouge move off. "How dare you rouges?" Hissed Morningwater. "Aren't you that kittypet we've seen around the Twoleg territories?" Asked Swish. "Yes. I am ThunderClan at heart." Hissed Morningwater. She was disgusted by the thought of Twolegs. Chapter 5 "Then, from this day forward, Swish will now be known as Rippleheart!" Yowled Moonstar. "Rippleheart!" "Rippleheart!" "Rippleheart!" Rippleheart beamed. Morningwater felt better, away from all this noise, and idiots. Well, maybe Rippleheart was an idiot. "Ripplestupid." Murmmered the voice of Whiteclaw. "Lets see if he's an idiot." whispered Morningwater. Whiteclaw looked unsure. "Come on, you know you want to," escorted Morningwater. Whiteclaw sighed. "I do." Rippleheart cast nervous glances among the Clan. "Idiot." whispered Morningwater. Whiteclaw nodded- then his fur bristled. Morningwater turned around. There were cats pelting down the ravine. "We caught the rouges on our territory. They say they want to join their 'leader.' I am not sure," the warrior turned around and faced them cautiously. He had brought at least five rouges. "We can't trust these idiots!" Broke out Morningwater. Moonstar cast her an angry glance, but said nothing. Chapter 6 Category:Hollytuft Category:Non-canon Category:Moderate Category:Waterstar`s Leadership Category:Fire On Water